


Decisions

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An analysis of the scene from 5x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> So my love for Emison was dwindling a little bit because I guess my attention span is a little short.
> 
> But then that scene happened and I just. I died.
> 
> I considered writing two versions of this. The second where they either have sex or start to.

What Alison had said to Emily buzzed around her head all night. That her attraction wasn't one-sided. “Those kisses weren't just for practice.” The way Alison had stared at Emily, her eyes filled with vulnerability. It was almost unsettling to see Alison like that. Emily didn't know what to say or how to feel, so she left Alison to see Paige.

The evening with Paige was sort of a bust; she knew her singing would be iffy anyway, but Emily couldn't focus on anything else. She kept forgetting the words to “Love is an Open Door” and she could hardly make eye contact with Paige. It was not a great night. 

It got worse when Emily found out Alison and Mona had a run in at the church. Alison was acting even more strange and again, Emily didn't know what to say to her. When they spoke after the girls left, about how Emily was the hardest for Alison to leave behind, to say Emily was conflicted was an understatement. For so long she had this image of Alison. Actually, she had several images. One was the Alison she idolized and loved; Alison at fourteen, young but still so intimidating and beautiful. The second was the Alison who hurt her, who made her feel like there was something wrong with her. Then there was the gentle Alison, the one from Emily's dreams and some, only until recently, she found out were reality. She was seeing the gentle Alison, a supposedly genuine Alison, and she didn't know what to do.

When they got into bed later, Alison wouldn't look at Emily and she even looked nervous. Some time passed and Emily couldn't sleep. She listened to Alison's short, somewhat shaky, breaths and could tell she was still awake.

“Ali, are you asleep?” Emily asked anyway.

There was a pause, then Alison turned over and stared at Emily. Even in the dark, Emily could see Alison's sea-blue eyes. Both girls put their heads closer, then neither moved for a couple seconds. Alison was watching Emily, but she wasn't moving away. If Alison didn't want this, she could easily move away, so Emily went for it.

The last time they kissed it was a soft little kiss, initiated by Alison, and Emily was only semi-conscious. But Emily could still feel it, she could still remember it, even when she thought it was a dream. But this kiss, it was different. It was hesitant, but not like that first kiss, where Emily had no idea where Alison's affections were, where she wasn't even sure about her own affections. However, the hesitation here quickly disappeared when Emily felt Alison kiss back. Emily's hand quickly found its way into Alison's soft hair.

When Alison actually started to take charge of the kiss, Emily's heart felt like it flopped in her chest. Before she knew it, Alison was on top of her as she continued to kiss Emily. Alison broke the kiss and Emily felt panicked for a moment, but Alison smiled down at her. 

“I'm sorry. For everything, Emily,” Alison said with a crack in her voice. It was then Emily could see the tears in Alison's eyes. “I'm going to try to make things right.”

Emily reached up and stroked Alison's cheek. Alison closed her eyes and leaned into Emily's hand, then she rolled off Emily and laid close to her. Her arms snaked around Emily's body and Emily could see a smile on Alison's face. 

Emily always felt it was a little corny when stories said when a character was asleep, the person near them could see the worries of the day melt away and the person seems so much more at peace. But watching Alison fall asleep made Emily remember when they had sleepovers. Alison was almost always the last person to go to sleep, but there were a couple instances where she fell asleep before Emily. In any case, this night included, Emily could see the frown lines disappear and a girl who actually looked like a teenager, appear. Alison was anything but innocent, but in that moment, she was as close as she could get.

Emily could still feel Alison's touch all over her body as she fell asleep. She hated knowing things could change very quickly, since that was her luck, but she decided she would enjoy it as long as she could, even in her dreams, especially in her dreams; that was always where Alison was at her best.


End file.
